race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedars Motorsports
220px |full name = Cedars Motorsports |base = Beirut, Lebanon |founder = Rami Saidy |noted staff = Rami Saidy |noted driver = Xen Foro Omer Said Rui Martins |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Australian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 34 |FFG Points = 324 |FFG PP = 7 |FFG FL = 1 |FFG last race = S2 Brazilian FFG Grand Prix}} Cedars Motorsports is the orgranisation which caters for the Lebanese Cedars Team in various Racing Championships. The team has a base in the UK for use of resources and technology logistics. Currently, its Cedars F1 Team is participating in the inaugural Formula Forum Games Season. It also is involved in the GPTCC. Also, Cedars Motorsports is a Lebanese-based team that competes in the F1 Challenge NASCAR Championship, managed by founder Rami Saidy. Complete Formula FG Championship results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:85%" ! Year ! Chassis ! Engine(s) ! Tyres ! Drivers ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5 ! 6 ! 7 ! 8 ! 9 ! 10 ! 11 ! 12 ! 13 ! 14 ! 15 ! 16 ! 17 ! Points ! WCC |- | rowspan="3"| FFG Season 1 | rowspan="3"| CRS01 | rowspan="3"| Honda | rowspan="3"| | | AUS | MAL | BRA | SMR | ESP | AUT | MON | CAN | EUR | FRA | GBR | GER | HUN | BEL | ITA | USA | JPN !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|115 !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|5th |- |align="left"| Omer Said | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|12 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|17 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|15 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|15 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret |- |align="left"| Xen Foro | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|17 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|16 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|6 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret' |- | rowspan="3"| FFG Season 2 | rowspan="3"| CRS-02 | rowspan="3"| Honda | rowspan="3"| | | AUS | SIN | RSA | TUR | MEX | USA | CAN | FRA | GBR | GER | AUT | HUN | BEL | ITA | PAC | JPN | BRA !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|209 !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|4th |- |align="left"| Omer Said | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|12 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|'Ret' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|'4' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|'3' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|''6'' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|'3' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 |- |align="left"| Rui Martins | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|'12' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|6 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|'Ret' Category:Formula FG constructors